


【凛绪】Chocolat au lait Side R

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *abo架空，alpha栗*omega毛*初尝试的筑巢梗，和一辆简易儿童车
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 11





	【凛绪】Chocolat au lait Side R

朔间凛月不明白现在到底是怎么了。

从他用钥匙扭开自家公寓的那一刻，整个世界仿佛天翻地覆一般：先不论整间屋子充斥着那种粘腻的奶甜香气，玄关处多出来的一双摆放地歪歪扭扭的皮鞋、客厅里散落着的大衣围巾、还有卧室门口那条皱皱巴巴的裤子……

这眼前的一切都让凛月的心被狠狠揪了起来，他胡乱脱下了自己的皮靴，连大衣都来不及脱下就三步并作两步踉跄着跑到了卧室门口。

“真~绪？真……绪？”

他小声地呼唤着，声音嘶哑，性感的喉结因为不停地吞咽而上下运动着。尽力压抑着自己从刚进门开始就因为真绪omega信息素而勾起的狂烈的性欲和占有欲……所有那些被潜藏在心底的肮脏不堪的欲望，在此刻一触即发。

\-----  
他已经记不清到底是何时开始对自己的幼驯染产生了这种不一样的感情。

是在得知他是alpha而真绪是omega的时候？是在俩人高中不同科却仍然坚持每天送自己上学？是在自己向他撒娇他虽然满脸不情愿却总是答应自己各种不合理的要求？还是大学他在知道自己的进路后毫不犹豫报考了这边偏差值极高的学校？亦或者更早？

他对自己那个长相精致、总是活力满满的小竹马，在很小的时候，就已经埋下了爱恋的种子。

真绪被确定分化为omega的那天，他用欣喜若狂来形容一点都不为过。但这样打鸡血的状态也就维持了很小一段时间，随后的4年间，他完全没有任何omega该有的特征。虽然腺体有正常的发育成熟、但他的信息素味道从来都很浅，就像是一杯寡淡的廉价冲兑奶粉；与此同时他也没有任何发情的迹象，甚至对那些alpha的信息素也不是很敏感，即使是朝夕相处的凛月，他也只能勉强闻到一丝巧克力的苦香。

因为之前也有出现过类似情况的omega，所以包括医生在内的人也只是简单将真绪的情况定义为“对信息素不敏感的特殊体质”，可能一辈子也不会有筑巢行为和发情期，即便进行性行为，怀孕的概率也很低。

在察觉到这点后，他也曾经消沉过犹豫过：真绪完全不是一个合格的omega，对自己的情感也迟钝的要命，再加上高中两人不同科，在学校里连一面都很难见上，先不说他自己的心意如何，他能不能察觉到自己爱恋他都很难说。他也曾旁敲侧击地问过真绪的想法，但真绪总是顾左右而言他，让他也只能作罢。

若是现在重新让19岁的朔间凛月思考这种问题，他会笑着摇摇头，对过去那个天真幼稚的自己嗤之以鼻。

他从来都不应该对感情这件事情给予悲观的态度：即使他不是个合格的omega，即使两人相性不和又如何？从小到大，遇见了很多人，也发生了很多事情，但只有他一直陪在自己身边，而且愿意一直陪在自己身边，这已经足够了。而且真绪对自己的回应也让他相信，这不是一场自己一厢情愿的单恋。

水到渠成，或许只差一个契机。  
\-----

“真……绪，你还好吗？”  
可能在他刚进门后的那几秒还有些不明所以，但当他闻到屋里那股浓郁的来自omega的信息素以及看到自家卧室床上那隆起的被子球以及床边散落一地的衣物后，就彻底冷静过来。

成为有担当alpha的第一课，就是学会如何照顾自己的伴侣。

筑巢行为是omega进入发情期的第一标志，一般可能会持续3-4天。有些对伴侣信息素较敏感的omega也会在伴侣长期不在身边时出现筑巢行为。其本质是用沾染alpha气息的物品代替alpha以达到短期内慰藉omega的目的（beta信息素对omega来说没有吸引力，因此不在此范围中）。

看这隆起的被子包，显而易见是出现了筑巢行为。凛月小心翼翼地掀开被子，检查真绪的情况。当他看到真绪赤裸着身体蜷缩着躺在床上，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，呼吸急促，鼻翼翕动，连意识都不太清醒的时候，他的心瞬间沉了下来。

因为真绪的信息素水平过于不稳定，又是4年来第一个发情期，因此不仅筑巢期缩短了（凛月不确定真绪是否也有过筑巢行为），而且随之而来的还有发情热。

发情热，由于发情期激素水平的猛然提高，外加上来自alpha的信息素刺激，使得体温中枢激活导致体温的升高。而一旦体温超出了阈值，就会有生命危险。而看真绪现在近乎昏厥的状态，他很确定，若是这种状态继续下去，必将造成不可逆转的身体器质性病变。

作为一个从来没接触过omega发情期的成年alpha，凛月此时也顾不上去思考真绪的信息素对他会有什么影响。他默默回顾了一边生理课所讲授的关于发情期的知识——感谢自己这节课有认真听讲而不是睡觉——他先是将真绪从被他弄的乱糟糟的被子里抱出来，给他披上了他挂在衣柜里尚且还没被搞脏的睡袍，然后又跑去隔壁另一间卧房里拿了一床干净的被子给他盖上——那本来是给将要来合宿的事务所新人准备的，此刻也没办法想那么多了。

真绪在这个过程一直都显得很安静：他紧闭着双眼，双唇微启，正喘着粗气；发丝散乱，身上有无数被他胡乱抓挠出来的痕迹，特别是胸前两点肿胀的最为严重。

他不留痕迹地从真绪赤裸的身体上移开视线，小心地盖好被子，又跪在床边上，用手轻轻拍了真绪烫到发红的脸。

“真~绪？真绪？”

那个人嘴唇翕动了一下，却最终连一句完整的话都说不出来，凛月只能根据口型勉强分辨出几个短语“好热、好难受、对不起……”

听到这里的凛月心头一紧，他拉过真绪的手，将其紧紧握在自己的双手中间，趴在真绪的耳边说道：“别担心，真~绪，我在这里的。”

真绪摇了摇头，又想说什么的样子。凛月只好凑上前去，为了防止压迫到真绪，凛月用手撑在真绪头两侧，缓缓压下身子，侧过头将耳朵凑近了真绪的嘴唇。

然后他感觉到了一种湿润的感觉，带着火热的酥麻感——那个人伸出舌头舔了一下凛月的耳廓。

凛月被吓了一跳，想将身体撤回，可无奈姿势受限，他有些狼狈地狠狠摔在了真绪旁边。万幸的是床比较宽，待他重新回神望向真绪时，却发现自家小竹马不知何时竟睁开了双眼。

四目相对。

真绪的双眼通红，神色迷离，眼角湿润，整个人弥漫着一股情欲的气息。

“真……绪？”

凛月刚想张口询问情况，却被真绪用双手环住了脖子。他赤裸的双臂也是温热的，散发着甜腻的奶香。

他还来得及回味这美妙的滋味，只见那个人缓缓闭上了眼睛，然后缓缓向自己靠过来……凛月下意识闭了眼睛。

他给了自己一个热切的吻。

发情热所带来的高温通过相接的唇瓣原封不动地传递给了自己，一种说不清道不明的情愫在两个人之间蔓延开来。

真绪作为一个刚刚觉醒（？）的omega，只是凭着自己的本能去向命定的alpha求欢，技术上实在是烂的彻底。而凛月虽然自诩为一个健全alpha，身处的环境让他对这些事情耳濡目染。但若是论实战经验，他也是小白一个，完全不知道该怎么去应对。

真绪吻了一会儿，感觉身旁的人一直没有回应自己，便有些焦急地想去寻找一个突破口。他微微张开嘴，轻轻咬了一下那个人软软的唇瓣。

凛月瞬间绷紧了身体。同时也是因为真绪的这个小动作，刚刚因为担心而压制的情欲也在此刻尽数释放。

他瞬间便夺取了主动权，腰部使力便再次将真绪压回了床上，两只手捧住真绪的脸颊，便开始对真绪的嘴毫无克制的攻陷。

他先是用舌尖轻轻地沿着真绪的唇线舔了舔他因为高热而皲裂的嘴唇，又咬了咬他丰厚的下唇，迫使他不得不微微张嘴。就在这个瞬间，他抓住机会，一举攻入，之后便是对那个人口腔全方面的侵略。

真绪被他这一番举动激的眼泪连连，连呼吸都急促了几分；每当凛月灵活的舌头舔过他口腔上腭时，他便感觉有电流沿着他的脊髓开始一路向下，直达尾椎骨。他逃避似的挺起了腰，却让两个人的下身更紧密的贴在了一起，隔着被子和衣物，他能很明显地感受到身下一个庞然大物正在慢慢觉醒，正直挺挺抵在他大腿根处。

凛月在真绪又要晕过去的时候终于放过了他，两个人都是气喘吁吁的。凛月看着真绪泪眼朦胧地勾人模样，堪堪别过了脸去。

“真……真~绪，你没事吧……”凛月一句话说的磕磕绊绊的。眼神飘忽不定，刻意避过了真绪的脸。

“嗯……我现在感觉好多了。”真绪轻轻说着，除了嗓子还有些沙哑外到也没什么问题了，凛月撩开真绪的发丝在额前用手背试了试温度，虽然还有些烫，但比刚刚那种接近惊厥的状态要好很多了。

凛月摸了摸真绪的脸颊，又将手移到了他晾在被子外面的肩膀上。他看着那虽然瘦削但肌肉紧实线条优美的肩颈，狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，这才将被子向上拉了一下。

“那……你好好休息……”凛月一时间不知道该说些什么，握了一下真绪的手便仓皇起身准备逃离他所在的空间。

不是今天，不是今天……我应该马上送真~绪去医院，让更专业的人来处理这件事情的。凛月感觉自己出生的这19年里从来没有如此冷静而理智。虽然他的下身已经胀到快要令人发疯、脖颈后alpha的腺体在疯狂分泌着表达强烈占有欲的信息素，大脑里想的全部是怎么快、狠、稳的占有眼前这个纯洁无暇的omega，但他还是保持着一丝理性。

“求你了……抱我吧……”一双温热的手握住了自己不知道何时攥紧的拳头。

凛月惊讶的回过头，却发现真绪不知何时已经从床上爬了起来，正披着自己绀青色的真丝睡衣坐在床上静静地望着自己。他的唇红肿着、发丝凌乱、身体近乎赤裸，但唯独那一双翠绿色的双眼是一片清澈。

他是很认真地在向自己求欢。

这个认知让凛月心头一热，紧绷的小腹处一团不明的欲火正在熊熊燃烧着。

“你应该知道的吧，如果omega的发情期不采取什么措施会怎么样……”他从未见过如此冷静的真绪，冷静地近乎死板，“所以……”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”标记意味着什么，即使是未经世事的孩童也了然于胸，这不是件可以拿来开玩笑的小事情。

真绪勉强笑了一下，向自己伸出了手。而凛月也像是受到了莫名的蛊惑，握住他的手向他稳步走去，然后蹲着床边让真绪将头自然地埋在自己的胸前。

“你上个月去我的公寓，我说你的衬衫脏了，就没还给你。”真绪声音闷闷的，不着边际地说道。

凛月轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“其实那是因为我根本不敢还给你。“

他静静地开口讲述着，自己难以启齿的往事。

“我一直跟你说我是体质特异的omega，其实不是的。“

“我刚刚搬来这里的时候，你忙着偶像的工作，我们不能常常见面。 那段时间我很不能适应，心里感觉空落落的，总是觉得缺了点什么。我以为是因为我已经习惯了从小学到高中一起的生活，所以只需要一段时间适应没有你存在的日常，我就能好起来。”

“后来发现不是这样的。即使你来留宿，第二天离开之后还是会感到强烈的空虚感。感受到空气中越来越淡的可可香气，我就会越来越焦躁，然后随之而来的是侵入骨髓的疼痛。”

“直到上个月你来留宿时，我才发现你的衣物可以缓解这些症状，所以……”

“你藏了我的衬衫，是用来度过筑巢期？“凛月摸了摸真绪愈来愈红的耳朵，亲了亲他的发顶。那个人身体紧了紧，手缓缓向上环住了凛月的后背。

“……你听过命运之番吗？”

\-----  
正如凛月一开始所想的那样，一切都水到渠成。

omega的身体本身就是很适宜进行情爱的构造。

虽然两个人都是初心者，但这并不妨碍两个人对彼此的渴望。凛月身上的衣服也已经不知道在何时被扯下来扔在了地上，两个人肉贴肉抱在一起，感受着彼此的温度，享受皮肤摩擦所带来的微小情趣。  
真绪在刚刚已经被凛月标记过了后颈，苦涩的可可豆与香浓的牛奶相互交融在一起，转变成了一股甜丝丝的可口味道。

凛月朝着真绪伸手，拉下他的脖颈，两个人又吻到了一处。

“真~绪你好甜，我好想一口吃掉你。”凛月咬着真绪的嘴唇对着他眨眼睛。

真绪有些僵硬地朝后瑟缩着，他还不是很适应这样裸裎相对的相处模式，“别说了……小凛……”

“好，那就不说。”

凛月又轻轻啄了一口真绪的眼角，两手环在真绪的腰间将他带向自己，然后顺势向下抚摸着真绪两条光热的大腿，让真绪不禁浑身轻颤着，腿也不自觉环上了凛月精瘦的腰。这个姿势让真绪的重心都移到了凛月身上，臀部悬空，这让他很紧张，环着凛月脖颈的手也收紧了几分。

“你放松一些啊……”凛月被真绪紧紧缠住，只好用手去扶着真绪的背给予他支撑，试图让他轻松一些。

“这个姿势怎么可能放松啊……啊！你……你在摸哪里！”

原来是凛月的一只手在真绪注意点放在保持身体平衡的时候已经滑到了他的臀部，正在不轻不重地捏着他的臀瓣。真绪被他这番举动刺激的腰挺直了一下，从身下那个隐秘的小穴又流出些液体，尽数落在了凛月的大腿上。

“求你了……别弄了，进来……”真绪有些气急地咬牙说道，眼眶瞬间红了。刚刚虽然因为标记使得发情热褪去，但身体内的情动并没有随之减少，反而因为凛月咬了他后颈的腺体，使得他身体的欲火有愈燃愈烈的趋势。

“嗯……我尽量……”凛月虽然表面一派游刃有余，但其实也是压抑到痛苦。从进入卧室看到真绪的状态开始，就已经被这个omega诱导发情了，此时自己的命定之番就抱在怀里，怎么能忍得住？

他有些急躁地向下摸去，探到了那个水淋淋的孔道，心里知道这就是传说中的omega的生殖腔，但碰到实物的时候还是被惊了一下。

alpha就是从这里成结，让身下的omega彻底与自己结番，许下一生的刻入骨髓的誓言。

“呜……，你快点……”仅仅就是在外周触碰一番，真绪就已经浑身瘫软，他紧紧环着凛月的肩膀，将头抵在凛月的锁骨处，羞涩却大胆地发出了邀请。

一指、两指、三指。凛月凭借着他高中里那为数不多的几堂讲述生理卫生课知识，用手指去探索着真绪的身体。真绪一开始还有些理智，闭紧了嘴不肯出声。到了后面，他才肯发出些许短暂的喘息声。而当凛月触到其中一个点时，他更是忍不住地叫了出来。

“你……怎么能这样……”真绪将手握拳，无力地捶打着凛月的脊背。

凛月轻笑一声，没有回话，他将真绪的臀部抬高了一些，缓慢而坚定地破入了其中。真绪闷哼了一声，手软趴趴地搭了下来。

“难受吗……”凛月不敢深入，只是在浅部轻轻厮磨着，直到感觉里面的括约肌都放松下来时，才大刀阔斧地朝深处潜入。

衣更真绪整个人从发梢到脚尖都是紧绷的。他感觉散布全身的欲望在此刻都汇聚在了下身。他想叫、想喊，可是脱口而出的都是些细碎的呻吟和喘息，带着浓厚的情爱色彩。他从来没有觉得自己如此失控过，委身于别人身下，像个弱者一般发出呻吟。可是因为侵入他的人是朔间凛月，所以这一切都得到了最合理的解答，仿佛他命中注定就是和这个人纠缠在一起，小时候是这样、长大以后也是，再到两个人想都不敢想的未来都是这样。

“我爱你……”在激烈的冲撞中，他听到了那个人在耳边低语着、呢喃着，说着世间最简单也最动听的情话。

“真~绪，我想射进去，我想标记你，好不好？”

啊，为什么这个人连这种时候都要像自己撒娇啊？从小时候开始，自己陪他一起上下学、帮他做作业、帮他收拾书包、穿衣服，哪一项不是随着他的性子来？现在在一起，又要因为他的撒娇而搭上整个身体和整颗心。

“我可以选择不吗？”真绪被凛月抱着躺在床上，两条腿拉高搭在了他的肩上，那个人的硕大就抵在自己还在淌水的穴口处，蓄势待发。

“真~绪如果说不的话，我就不做哦。”凛月伸出手摸了摸真绪的脸，将他额前凌乱的发丝拢了拢，向上固定露出了光洁的额头。

“狡猾的家伙……你明知我拒绝不了……”真绪赌气似的闭了眼不去看那个人晶亮的暗红色双眼。

“嗯，我的真~绪最好了。”凛月看着真绪气鼓鼓地表情，笑着在他的额头落下一吻，然后埋头在他颈间嗅，着从那里散发出的牛奶巧克力的甜香气味。

“我永远是你的。”

END


End file.
